


Don't Count Your Chicks

by Rickeshay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Explicit Language, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Sexual Content, Slash sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-12
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickeshay/pseuds/Rickeshay
Summary: Ronald and Blaise's graduation party is disrupted by a mysterious cloud.





	1. The Violet Cloud

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

 

10 PM   
28 June 2020  
Quidditch Pitch  
Hogwarts School 

 

Oliver Wood, Draco Malfoy, Colin Creevey, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Blaise Zabini, and Harry Potter were seated in the Professor’s Box. The wives of this particular group of wizards had made a run to Hogsmeade for some no music time at the Three Broomsticks. Other parents and Professors were seated in groups in some of the other boxes. A Dance Floor, floated 10 feet above the floor of the Quidditch Pitch connected to the ground by rope ladders at the center of each side. The Dance Floor was covered with dancing Witches and Wizards under the age of twenty five. A magical music system floated above the heads of the youngsters. Dobby, Juanda, and Nobby, the Potter-Malfoy House Elves, manned the refreshments table which was connected to the northwest corner of the Dance Floor and made sure that the punch wasn’t spiked.

“Well Harry how does it feel to have your boys graduates of Hogwarts?”

“They’ve only been graduates for about an hour so I haven’t had time to think about it Colin. I suppose we can ask Oliver, after all his third child graduated tonight, besides Colin your first born will be graduating in a year.”

“Tell me about that, it seems like I was changing Johan’s nappies yesterday and now he’s seventeen and starts his seventh-year in the fall. Where did the years go?”

“I don’t know where the years went but where did your boys get their size from Colin? Helga isn’t a small witch by any means but she isn’t huge and you’re on the small size so how did you get two boys as big and tall as Johan and Lukas are. Johan makes my Molly look like a doll he‘s so much taller than she is.”

“Ron don’t you remember your English history? Vikings Ron; the Sturns, Helga’s family, have been Vikings for as long as there have been Vikings in Denmark. There are plenty of other Viking sized Wizards and Witches in Denmark as well. The truth is that most Viking Wizards stayed in Scandinavia when the muggle Vikings sailed west to ravage and settle in Britain. Last summer my boys dated a pair of twins who were over 6 foot 5 inches tall and I had a terrible time telling the girl from the boy.”

“Which of your sons dated a boy?”

“I didn’t know that mattered to you Ron Weasley?”

“I don’t care if two boys date Colin; I just want to make sure that your son; that my daughter dated this past school year, isn’t going to break her heart by deciding that he truly fancies boys instead of girls.”

“Nothing to worry about Ron since Molly and Johan dated this school year while Lukas dated the boy in question. Though I’m not sure he was interested in the boy as much as he was interested in the Denmark Quidditch tickets the boy could get since his father is a beater on the Danish national team. Of course that sounds pretty bad now that I say it out loud.”

“Yes that sounds bad Creevey but I’m sure we all have memories of things our children have done that we aren’t really proud of. Luckily there are many more things they’ve done that we can be proud of than the opposite.”

“Thanks Wood, How are your older boys doing since they graduated from Hogwarts.”

“George is having a blast as an Auror and Fred just finished his second year of Healer Training. George and Jamie Dursley are planning on getting bonded a year from now, after Jamie graduates from his Muggle University. Jamie plans on opening the first Muggle style Accounting Firm in the British Wizarding World.”

“I didn’t know there was a difference between Muggle and Wizard Accounting Firms.”

“I don’t know what the difference is but Jamie assured Katie and me that there is a difference and that he’ll make a better living doing it the Muggle way instead of the Wizarding way. Jamie and George were very glad that your boys invited them to their graduation party Draco even though they‘ve both been out of Hogwarts for years. George would‘ve come except he had to work tonight and he couldn’t get anyone to trade shifts with him.”

“Blaise and Ronald would’ve invited everyone from this year’s first-years to anyone who attended Hogwarts since the first year they were the Gryffindor and Slytherin House Mascots if Harry hadn’t put his foot down and actually told them no.”

“Our boys are reasonable young Wizards, and Draco Malfoy this wasn‘t the first time I‘ve told them no. I told them that the biggest Dance Floor we could get wouldn’t hold the numbers they were trying to invite so they agreed to shorten the invitation list“

“But Harry you‘re the most powerful Wizard on the planet, you could enlarge that Dance Floor to be as big as you want.

“Blaise I said the boys are reasonable not that they can’t be bluffed.”

The group of Wizards broke out into raucous laughter; eventually they calmed down.

“Harry there’s something wrong.”

“What do you mean Draco?”

“Listen, I can hear the music but I don’t hear the children.”

The Wizards rushed to the edge of the Box and looked down at the Dance Floor; or where the Dance Floor would be if there wasn’t a violet cloud covering the bottom of the Quidditch Pitch. Other parents had also noticed the silence and cloud and were calling to each other.

“Draco clear that cloud away. I’ll go check on the boys and their guests.”

Harry disapparated before his words were completely out of his mouth. Draco conjured up a wind that blew away the cloud but not before a large number of blue spirals appeared in it. As the cloud blew away the adults could see that the Dance Floor was covered with the limp bodies of the Witches and Wizards who had been so recently dancing.


	2. The Violet Cloud

  
Author's notes: Harry and Draco start the process of finding out what happened to their sons and the guests of the graduation party.  


* * *

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

 

 

10:30 PM   
28 June 2020  
Quidditch Pitch  
Hogwarts School 

 

* * * Previously:

Harry disapparated before his words were completely out of his mouth. Draco conjured up a wind that blew away the cloud but not before a large number of blue spirals appeared in it. As the cloud blew away the adults could see that the Dance Floor was covered with the limp bodies of the Witches and Wizards who had been so recently dancing.

* * *

Harry stood staring at the bodies as he was joined on the Dance Floor by some of the other adults who were present at the graduation party. Most of the parents stayed where they were as they trusted Harry Potter to solve whatever had happened to their children.

“Harry what happened?”

“I don’t know Draco but we need to get organized.”

“Listen up people; there isn’t enough room for all of us so I need some of you to leave the dance floor while we figure out what has happened. Someone needs to get Madame Pomfrey and her assistants to render medical care if necessary. Someone else needs to inform the Ministry. Neville can you take care of those situations?”

“Yes Draco I’ll do so immediately.”

Neville apparated back to the Professor’s Box and called to the Professors in attendance to join him. Neville sent word Hogsmeade to let any parents who gone there that they needed to return to the Quidditch Pitch. Harry, Draco, Oliver Wood, and Colin Creevey started checking on the youngsters. After a few minutes Draco joined Harry at the center of the Dance Floor.

“Harry these bodies are empty; they’re breathing but there is nothing in them. In other words their souls are missing.”

“What do you mean Draco?”

“Try casting Enervate on any of them; nothing happens. If their souls were present they‘d at least shudder even if the spell wasn‘t strong enough to wake them up. No matter how much power I put into the spell Blaise‘s body just lay there like a piece of wood. Harry we have to solve this because I don‘t know what I‘ll do if we‘ve lost Blaise and Ronald.”

“Do you have any idea on what’s happened Draco? I can’t think of any spell that leaves a live empty body. There are plenty that lead to death but none that just empty the soul out of a body but leaves the body breathing. We won‘t lose them Draco; we‘ll figure out what is going on and Ronald and Blaise will continue their educations in September at that Wizarding University in The United States like they‘ve been planning for years. I still wonder why a Magical University was founded in Aliquippa Pennsylvania instead of Philadelphia or Pittsburgh.”

“I can’t think of any spell or potion for that matter takes a soul out of a body without killing the body. It has to do with that violet cloud that covered the bottom of the pitch. Though I don’t remember anything about violet clouds either. I don‘t remember why the University was founded where it was founded but it will give us a reason to visit our favorite Yankee Muggles.”

“Harry, Draco come here.”

“What Colin?”

“I’ve found two that are just sleeping.”

“How do you know that?”

“Just look at these two first-years, why are there first-years here? Anyway it’s obvious that these two are sleeping while the others are just gone. I’ll bet that Enervate will wake them up.”

“I don’t know why first-years would be here since I know they weren’t invited but they’re the youngest set of Abercrombie twins. Blaise and Ronald have always been partial to the various sets of Abercrombie twins so they probably let them come to the party even though they weren‘t invited. Cast the spell Colin and see if they awaken.”

“Enervate; enervate.” Colin cast the spell on the two youngsters.

The small black haired Witch and Wizard shuddered and awoke.”

“Professor Malfoy what is going on?”

“We don’t know Ericka but we’re going to find out. Can you tell us what happened before you fell asleep?”

“Erick and I had just come back from the snack table, your Elves make very good biscuits Professor, and as I was sitting down I saw a violet mist coming up through the floor and then I woke up.”

“Erick do you remember anything else?”

“I didn’t see any mist but then I didn’t look down since I was looking at a group of upper year girls who were dancing as a group. Then I woke up too.”

“Colin do you think you could take Ericka and Erick to the Great Hall and watch them. We’ll send any others that are just sleeping there as we find them. Erick, Ericka; Mr. Creevey, who is Johan and Lukas’ father, will take you to the Great Hall. I want you and any other students we send there to behave as if one of the Professors was there. Can you do that for me?”

“Yes Professor Potter, we’ll be on our best behavior.”

Colin took the hands of the two first-years and the three disapparated away from the Dance Floor.

The Wizards on the Dance Floor continued looking for students that were simply asleep instead of empty. Madame Pomfrey appeared on the Dance Floor next to Harry.

“Professor Potter what has happened?”

“We don’t know Poppy. A violet Cloud appeared out of nowhere and when we blew it away all of the students on the Dance Floor were lying like this. We’ve found a few that were just sleeping but the others are empty. No matter how much power we put into the spell; enervate does nothing to them. Do you have any idea what could’ve happened?”

“Not that I can think of off hand Harry. We’ll have to make them as comfortable as possible and separate out any others that are sleeping. Then I’ll send for experts from St. Mungos to come and help us. I‘ll have to wait until tomorrow since there won‘t be anyone that could possibly help us this late on a Sunday night.”

“How do you want to get them to the Hospital Wing?”

“I don’t have room in the Hospital Wing for this many patients. Can you just expand the floor and then we can transfigure various items into beds. We’ll need to make this dance floor into a giant tent as well Harry.”

“I think I handle that Poppy.”

Harry turned around and waved his wand in an intricate pattern. All of the student’s floated approximately four feet above the floor while the floor itself moved down to the ground of the Quidditch Pitch but leaving the refreshments area behind. Harry then waved his wand again and the Dance Floor began growing in all four directions. Draco waved his wand and the refreshments area, with the three House-Elves, floated beyond the Dance Floor and settled onto the ground as well. Harry waved his wand again and the edges of the floor continued to expand but now they went upwards and when they reached a height of 8 foot they folded again and moved inward until they had formed a roof. Draco had cut doors and windows out of the walls and covered the holes with magical screen that allowed air and light to enter but nothing else. Madame Pomfrey had waved her own wand and some of the student bodies and the three House-Elves began pulsing with a golden aura.

“Harry those students glowing are simply asleep, where do you want me to send them after I awaken them?”

“Send them to the Great Hall Poppy. Colin Creevey is there to watch over them. I‘ll take care of Dobby and his family.”

“I’ll send one of my interns to join Mr. Creevey in case any of them need first aid.”

“Harry!”

“What Oliver?”

“Look over at the entranceway of the pitch there are some glowing bodies but I’m reasonably sure they aren’t students.”

“I’m sure that they’ll turn out to be parents who were down on the pitch when that damn cloud showed up. Would you go check on them, wake them up and send them to the other parents in the boxes.”

“Sure Harry. Don‘t worry we’ll solve what ever has happened.”

Madame Pomfrey and her two remaining interns had moved into the mass of unconscious students and began moving the floating bodies into ranks spread out over the floor. The Med-Witch woke up any sleeping students as she came upon them, after a cursory medical check she had one of her interns side-along apparate them to the Great Hall.

“Harry we can start making some beds for them. I’ve got them arranged so that the beds will be far enough apart to allow easy movement between them.”

“The Medi-witch pulled a cotton ball out of her pocked and placed it underneath the first student. Waving her wand and using the proper incantation the Witch transfigured the cotton ball into a regulation hospital bed complete with all necessary bedding.

“Harry we’ll need a bed like this for every student. I’ll start trying to figure out what is going on.”

“OK Poppy, do you want a message sent to Saint Mungo’s?”

“Not yet Harry, I’ll send one of my interns as soon as I know enough to have a sensible question. I don’t know how I survived all of these years at Hogwarts without interns. Draco Malfoy don’t you even think of saying anything about my age.”

Draco burst into laughter at the Witch’s comment.

“Thank you Poppy; I needed that. I don’t know what I’ll do if we can’t figure out what is going on. Blaise and Ronald look so small floating in the air making no movements whatsoever.”

“We’ll figure out what is going on love, we’ll bring all of them back. Is there any idea why there are those few who were just put to sleep?”

“Harry I have an idea.”

“Yes Oliver what do you think is the answer?”

“We found three adults on the pitch itself sound asleep. There were twelve students asleep on the Dance Floor and all of them are 14 years old or less; plus your three House-Elves. I’m sure that none of the twelve were officially invited either. I think there were age lines, only people under the top line or over the lower line were drained by the cloud. The youngest sleeping adult is 30 and the oldest student turned 14 last week. Why age would matter I don’t know but I think for some reason it did.”

“Sounds reasonable Oliver, thank you. We need to start making beds for all of the students. Harry waved his wand again and then waved it again. Soon three large bags of cotton balls came flying from Castle. The student floating above the bed transfigured by Madame Pomfrey floated down onto the bed.

“As soon as there is a bed below them the students will float down; we’ll have to make sure that they are arranged comfortably on the bed though.”

Fred Weasley, Blaise Zabini, and Oliver Wood each took a bag of cotton balls and started moving through the floating students transfiguring a hospital bed under each student. Hermione Weasley, Romilda Longbottom and Maria Zabini followed the Wizards and moved the students so that they were comfortably arranged on the beds.

Harry and Draco met with Headmaster Longbottom in the Professor’s Box.

“Neville I think we’ve done everything we can do tonight. Can you inform the parents the arrangements you’ve made.”

“Sure Harry, we all need to get some rest. The Unspeakables and the experts from Saint Mungos will be here around 9 AM and I’ve scheduled a press conference at 10. Hopefully I‘ll have something good to tell the Wizarding Press.”

“Thank you Neville; I doubt I’ll get any sleep tonight and I know Draco won’t be able to sleep.”

Neville cast Sonorous on himself and began addressing the parents.

“May I have your attention? We have done everything we can do tonight. The young students who were just sleeping have been picked up by their parents. For any of you who don’t want to return to your homes tonight the House-Elves and the Castle will make sleeping arrangements for you. Representatives from the Ministry and Saint Mungos will be here in the morning. Professor Brohman will take down your names and addresses so that information can be sent to you as we get it. Rest assured that every effort will be made to solve this problem. Good night, I suppose I should say good morning considering how late it is.”

 

7 AM   
29 June 2020  
Emergency Tent  
Hogwarts School 

 

“Good morning Harry.”

“Good morning Poppy, did you sleep well?”

“Better than you or Draco did I‘m sure. You did get some sleep Harry didn’t you? You won’t be any help for the boys if exhaust yourselves.”

“Some Poppy I did sleep for a few hours but mostly I tossed and turned and I’m sure Draco did the same. Wake up love Poppy is here.”

“Morning Poppy, have you figured out what happened or has anyone come from London yet?”

“No Draco I still don’t have any idea about what has happened. The experts from The Ministry and Saint Mungos should be arriving soon.

Harry, Draco, and Madame Pomfrey stood looking at the expanse of hospital beds. Draco took the time to stretch his aching muscles and in the process looked down at the floor.

“Damn it Harry it’s happening again.”

“What’s happening again Draco?”

“Look down we’re getting another cloud seeping out of the ground.”

“It’s blue this time though. I wonder if that will make a difference. We’d better get out of the way though.”

Harry waved his wand and the three magic folk floated to the top of the tent where they could watch what was happening. As they watched the cloud billowed up until all of the students had disappeared. Violet swirls then appeared in the cloud. 

After a few more minutes where nothing appeared to happen Harry conjured up a wind that blew the cloud away. Madame Pomfrey waved her wand and most but not all of the students started giving off a golden glow. Draco immediately disapparated away and almost as quickly popped back next to Harry.

“Harry; Ronald and Blaise aren’t glowing. The bodies of our sons are still empty.”

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy just stared at each other in shocked disbelief.


	3. clues

  
Author's notes: Harry and Draco begin the effort to find out what happened to their sons.  


* * *

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

 

* * * Previously:

After a few more minutes where nothing appeared to happen Harry conjured up a wind that blew the cloud away. Madame Pomfrey waved her wand and most but not all of the students started giving off a golden glow. Draco immediately disapparated away and almost as quickly popped back next to Harry.

“Harry; Ronald and Blaise aren’t glowing. The bodies of our sons are still empty.

* * *

7:15 AM   
29 June 2020  
Emergency Tent  
Hogwarts School 

Harry, Draco, and Madame Pomfrey apparated to the floor of the tent.

“Harry do you want to wake all of them up at once or should we get some help and wake them up one by one or in small groups?”

“One at a time I think will work best and fastest Poppy. We can have an adult wake them up then ask the students if they remember anything about where they’ve been and we can write down anything they tell us. Then another adult can take them to the Great Hall. The Headmaster and the school staff can take care of them there. We can keep any that actually know anything helpful here with us in the tent. I’m sure that the House Elves will bring food and drink out here if we need it. Then we can see if the information tells us anything about what has happened and why some of them are still missing.”

“I’ll go let Neville know what has happened. He can get the Hogwarts House-Elves to make breakfast for these young people. I’ll find out what he’s planning to do with the parents that stayed last night and the others that are bound to show up this morning. What do we want to do with those whose souls are still gone Harry?”

“We’ll leave them where we find them until all of the sleepers are gone; then depending on how many of them there are we’ll either put them together here in this tent or send them to the Hospital Wing Draco. We won’t let the Ministry or Saint Mungos take them to London no matter what arguments they use. I know that the Ministry is better than it was but I still don‘t trust them enough to send my comatose sons into their control.”

“I agree with you Harry. Poppy do you agree as well?” 

“Wouldn’t do me any good to disagree would it Professor Malfoy, but I do agree that they can do whatever they are able to do here just as easily as in London and we can keep an eye on things more easily here than there. Of course you two can insist that Ronald and Blaise aren’t transported to London but if the parents of any of the others agree with the authorities then there is nothing we can do to stop the authorities from taking them wherever they want to take them. I just hope that there is someone either from The Unspeakables or Saint Mungos that at least has an idea on what is going on since I know that I don‘t have a clue. I do know from my many years at Hogwarts that we are going to have to deal with very upset parents at some time today. It‘s surprising that no one had a fit last night but I suppose we can put that down to the Harry Potter effect.”

“Once we find out which students are still missing then we can talk to the parents. Very few in the Wizarding World of Britain would go against what Harry Potter thinks is proper.”

“Draco as much as I hate using my fame this is one of the few times that I will use that fame to get what I think is right. I‘m probably wrong but I simply don‘t trust the Ministry enough to let them take these children to London where who knows what they would do with them and then try to hide things if something bad happens. Draco when you talk to Neville about feeding the young people you might remind him that he needs to put up the anti-apparition wards on the pitch before word gets out and we‘re overrun by every other Wizarding person in Great Britain who thinks they know the answer. At least we don‘t have worry about Dark Wizards trying to take advantage of the situation.”

9 AM   
29 June 2020  
Emergency Tent  
Hogwarts School 

Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and Madame Pomfrey were standing in an empty area surrounded by twelve beds populated with the remaining soulless young people.

“Poppy have anyone from Saint Mungos or the Ministry showed up yet?”

“Yes Professor Potter, three Healers from Saint Mungos are in the Great Hall checking on those young people who we woke up earlier this morning. The two Unspeakables are with the Headmaster. I imagine that all of them will be here soon enough to check on the twelve that are still here in this tent. I would guess that they don‘t have any ideas yet or they would already be here.”

“I certainly hope that they have some ideas but I still don’t want any of these youngsters sent to London. We’ll need to have a meeting later with the parents so that we can plan on what we’re going to do. That reminds me of a task I need to accomplish. Nobby!”

“Yes Harry.” 

A young House Elf popped into the tent next to Professor Potter.

“Nobby I need you to go to Sussex and bring my Aunt here, if she’s able to make the trip on such short notice.”

“I’m on my way Harry. Don’t worry Petunia will come as soon as I ask her. Will I be able to bring her to this tent or should I take her to the school boundary and walk here?”

“Bring her here Nobby; I’ll lower the wards so that you can bring a Muggle through to this tent if not to the Castle itself.”

With a snap of his fingers the House-Elf popped away.

“Harry at least one Wizarding parent for all of the missing is already here at the Castle, do we want to take the time to send for the rest?”

“I think so Draco, it will take some time to get Dudley and Matilda here so we should use it to make sure everyone that wants to be here can be here for the meeting.”

“Harry did you notice anything from the interviews of the young people that came back with the blue cloud?”

“I think so Draco, actually it was very obvious even if what they think they experienced doesn’t help in the slightest.”

“It might not help now but who knows what it might tell us if and when we get some more information. I find it interesting, even if I have no idea what it means, that there are still twelve missing their souls and that only twelve of the almost 200 who we woke up this morning have even the slightest memory of anything happening while they were away from their bodies.”

“You’re right Draco that matching of numbers has to mean something. Even though the twelve were interviewed by different adults they all basically said the same thing so that has to mean something as well.”

“We’ll figure out what is going on Harry and we’ll get them back as soon as possible.”

“George’s Patrice looked so small lying in that hospital bed but then she’s barely 15 and hasn‘t gotten her Weasley height yet. I woke her up and the first words out of her mouth were:

‘Uncle Harry; what’s going on? Where are we? What happened to the Dance? Why are we all in a Hospital? What Hospital is this anyway?’

‘Patrice what do you remember? Tell me that then I’ll tell you what is going on.’

“I was dancing with Romeo Garibaldi, you know one of Drago Zabini’s classmates from Beauxbatons, and then you woke me up. Wait a minute there was something else. I was sleeping and I heard some noise, but it wasn’t loud enough to wake me up, but it was a very strange noise.’

‘What was strange about it?’

‘Well Uncle Harry it was coming from too many directions.’

‘What do you mean Patrice?’

‘It was like the sound was coming from more than one direction but it wasn’t echoing around wherever I was sleeping, it was like I was hearing from more than just my ears.’

‘Do you remember anything else?’

‘Nothing that I can think of Uncle Harry. What happened?’

‘We don’t know for sure Patrice, which is what we’re trying to find out. I can tell you that something caused most of you youngsters to pass out all at once last night and then to come back this morning, But some of you are still passed out so we’re trying to figure out what happened so that we can get the rest awake. Do you feel able to walk to the Great Hall for some breakfast. Your Mum and Dad are there. We’ll talk later when I know more about what has happened.’

‘OK Uncle Harry, can I wait until some of my friends are ready to go the Great Hall as well?’

‘Yes Patrice just try to stay out of the way.’

“Poppy you have the medical records of almost all of the 24 that are either still missing or heard the mysterious sounds. Is there any chance that they can help us figure out what is going on? The fact that the twelve who heard the sounds are related to one or more of the missing has to mean something. Maybe they share some medical history as well.”

“While anything is possible Draco I doubt that anything will show up but I’ll contact Beauxbatons to get copies of the records of their students involved in this mess and I’ll have my interns look through all the records to see if they can find some connection.”

Harry took another look at the twelve bodies.

“Draco something just occurred to me but I need to check something out first. Do you know if the Houses at Beauxbatons are equivalent to the Houses here at Hogwarts?”

“Now that you mention it I think they do. Do you know for sure Poppy?”

“I don’t think they all match up exactly but some of them do. The Headmaster will know the best since he spent years teaching there before he was named to his position here after Headmaster Dumbledore retired.”

“Dobby!”

“Yes Master Harry! What can Dobby be doing for you this morning. Have you figured out what happened to Masters Ronny and Blaise?”

“Not yet Dobby but can you take this message to Headmaster Longbottom and bring back his answer?”

“Yes Master Harry Dobby will do so.”

The House-Elf popped out and in a few minutes popped back in.

“Here is the answer from the Headmaster Master Harry. Do you need anything else since I’m needed in the Kitchens.”

“Go help out Dobby. Don’t worry we’ll let you know as soon as we find anything out about the boys.”

“Well Harry did Neville knowledge help in any way?”

“Yes it did. Since Drago Zabini’s house at Beauxbatons is the equivalent of Slytherin our twelve missing young people are equally divided between the four houses.”

“Why didn’t I notice that? “

“We’re all under a lot of stress Draco but the fact that there are three from each of the Hogwarts Houses has to mean something. You know all of these have to mean something are going to add up to an answer soon enough.”

“I wonder if the fact that six of the twelve graduated this summer means anything or that there are two that just finished their fifth year. Plus there are three that have been gone from the school for more than two years.”

“We’ll know what all of it means eventually Draco that we have to count on.”

“Professors I think you’re missing the obvious connection. All 12 are connected to each other through the two of you.”

“What?”

‘Obviously Ronald and Blaise are your sons. Minerva, Georgia, and Seamus Weasley are your nieces and nephew as is Artur Delacour. Jamie Dursley is Harry’s cousin. Fred and Katie Wood, Lukas Creevey, and Harry Longbottom, are children of Harry’s friends from Gryffindor. Drago Zabini is the son of Draco’s Slytherin friend. The twelve who heard the mysterious noise are basically the same too. So somehow there is a connection between the two of you and whatever has happened.


	4. Awakening and a Meeting

  
Author's notes: Blaise and Ronald make their first appearance in the fic while Harry and Draco have a meeting with the affected parents.  


* * *

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

Previously . . .

“Professors I think you’re missing the obvious connection. All 12 are connected to each other through the two of you.”

“What?”

‘Obviously Ronald and Blaise are your sons. Minerva, Georgia, and Seamus Weasley are your nieces and nephew as is Artur Delacour. Jamie Dursley is Harry’s cousin. Fred and Katie Wood, Lukas Creevey, and Harry Longbottom, are children of Harry’s friends from Gryffindor. Drago Zabini is the son of Draco’s Slytherin friend. The twelve who heard the mysterious noise are basically the same too. So somehow there is a connection between the two of you and whatever has happened.

. . .

Somewhere unknown.

Blaise Severus Lucius Malfoy felt like he was floating in nothingness. 

Blaise slowly became aware of the world outside of his head. 

“Why can’t I open my eyes? Why does everything sound so odd? I wonder who managed to get past Dobby to spike the punch. Even more amazing; who got past Juanda to spike the punch? What did they spike the punch with to cause such odd symptoms? I wonder if anyone else is suffering the same symptoms. Why are the sounds I’m hearing coming from so many different directions? I hear the crackling from a fire but those sounds are coming from more than one direction. How could I be surrounded by a huge fire yet not feel much heat? Oh I think my eyes are finally going to open. I hope Dad and Father aren’t too upset that someone spiked the punch. I hope that no one got sick from whatever the punch was spiked with. I hope no one started a fire on the dance floor. I wonder where Maria is. The last thing I remember I was dancing with Drago’s little sister then I was here; wherever here is. Why am I seeing a cave with a large torch stuck to the wall? How did I get to a cave? I don’t remember being in a cave in my entire life. I wonder if anyone else from the party is in this cave with me. What are those big lumps around the edge of the cave? Why am I seeing that torch from four different directions? Am I having a crazy nightmare or am I really awake and seeing a torch from four directions. Ronald are you here? Why didn‘t I hear what I said?”

Ronald Sirius James Potter heard his brother call his name.

“Why does Blaise sound so different? It‘s like I heard him in my head instead of through my ears. Why does the crackling from that torch sound like it’s coming from more than one direction? How did I get into a cave that’s lit by a torch? Why are there eleven large lumps, that don’t look like rocks, around the edge of the cave wall? Why am I seeing things from more than one direction? What happened to the party? I was dancing with Justin Longbottom, for the third time of the night, and then I was here wherever here is. Justin is certainly a cute little Hufflepuff and he certainly couldn’t keep his hands off of my bottom but I’m afraid of his Mum so nothing was going to happen between us no matter how much he wanted something to happen. Why am I going on about Justin when I don’t know where I am let alone anyone else? Blaise where are you?”

 

DADA Classroom  
3 PM  
29 June 2020  
Hogwarts School

 

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy stood at the front of the classroom. The parents of youngsters whose souls were still missing and the parents of the youngsters, who had some memory of what had happened to them, while their souls were gone, were there as well. Many of the parents were in both groups.

“Draco and I want to thank you all for coming to this meeting. We think that we need to provide a common face to the Ministry so that they don’t try to take advantage of our fears to get some of us to agree to let them take our children to London. Neither Draco nor I trust them enough to let them take Blaise and Ronald out of our sight and we don’t think any of you should let them take your children either. Of course we can’t force you to agree with us but we hope that you have enough trust in us to go along with us.”

“Harry you don’t need to worry about that, I’m sure I speak for everyone else that we trust you. Whatever you want to do we’ll do as well.”

“Thank you Colin, we certainly appreciate the confidence you have in us.”

“While most of you know each other I’m going to introduce everyone to make sure that we all know who everyone else is. Please stand up when I call your names so everyone will be able to put face to name.

Oliver and Katie Wood. Blaise and Maria Zabini. Colin and Helga Creevey. Ron and Hermione Weasley. Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour. Fred and Georgette Weasley. Neville and Romilda Longbottom. Dudley and Matilda Dursley. George and Angelina Weasley. Wayne and Ginny Hopkins. Of course I’m Draco Malfoy and my partner is Harry Potter. Dudley and Matilda are Muggles so please take that into account when you talk to them.”

“Now that the introductions are taken care of I’ll let you know what the Unspeakable and the Healers from Saint Mungos have found out about our children. According to the Healers the bodies or our children are in very good condition. The bodies are still connected to their souls in some way. As things stand now there should be no danger to them from whatever has happened to them. Of course that doesn‘t mean something else couldn’t happen that could hurt them. Once the Unspeakables knew that the bodies wee still connected to their souls in some manner they began looking for that connection. Eventually they came upon the correct spell and a thread from each of the bodies became visible. The twelve threads come together and like a rope they twine around each other and then that rope extends out of the roof of the Castle. I called for Ronald‘s broom and used it to follow the rope through the sky. I went as high as the broom would fly and the rope extended even higher. The Unspeakables feel that this is proof that the souls of our children aren‘t on Earth. They won‘t guess as to where but only that they are no longer on this planet. They see no reason for this to matter since obviously whatever took them in the first place put the threads connecting the souls to the bodies and no matter where the souls are they are still connected and there is no reason to expect the connection to be broken.”

“Let me get this straight Harry.”

“Yes Oliver.”

“My Fred’s soul, and the others, is still connected to his body by a thread of some kind of magic that extends away from this planet. That as long as this thread exists he will be alive and the possibility of reuniting his soul and body remains.”

“Yes Oliver that’s how we understand what’s going on. We will do everything we can to reunite the bodies and souls but I have to tell you all that we have no idea how to do that but that we will never quit in our efforts to find the solution.”


	5. Answers, At Last

  
Author's notes: Blaise Ronald and the others awaken and try to figure out what is going on. A mysterious stranger many have some answers for them.  


* * *

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

 

Previously . . . 

“Let me get this straight Harry.”

“Yes Oliver.”

“My Fred’s soul, and the others, is still connected to his body by a thread of some kind of magic that extends away from this planet. That as long as this thread exists he will be alive and the possibility of reuniting his soul and body remains.”

“Yes Oliver that’s how we understand what’s going on. We will do everything we can to reunite the bodies and souls but I have to tell you all that we have no idea how to do that but that we will never quit in our efforts to find the solution.”

. . .

Somewhere unknown

Blaise Malfoy was starting to figure out what was going on; or at least some of what was going on. He was hearing and seeing differently than he had at any previous time in his life. When he extended his hands in front of his face he saw lion’s paws; but that wasn’t the first time that had happened since one of his animagus forms was of a lion. He didn’t remember changing into his animagus form though. Blaise didn’t remember going to a cave either yet he was in a torch lit cave. What was very confusing was when he used his rear head to look at his legs he saw a pair of goat legs. He’d never become a goat animagus and since when did he have a rear head? When did anyone have a rear head? As he looked around the cave he saw that some of the lumps he’d seen earlier were some of the strangest looking creatures he’d ever seen and as the son of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy he’d seen many strange creatures in his young life. While he couldn’t see any of the creatures fully he could see different parts of several and assuming they were all put together similarly he had a good idea of what they looked like. The creatures were a variation of a Greek Chimera. The main body was the front of a lion and the rear of a goat with a snake as the tail. The creatures had the wings of a small dragon and on the front there were the heads of a lion, badger and an eagle. So the creatures were a chimera made primarily of the four house mascots of Hogwarts. That was too convenient to be a coincidence so it had to have been done on purpose. Of course that brought the obvious question of why it had been done. On the other hand maybe he was just seeing what his mind was capable of seeing.

“Ronald Potter are you here?”

“Blaise is that you? Where are you?”

“I’m in a cave. I don’t remember going to a cave but I’m in a cave. I’m guessing you’re in the same cave.”

“You’re right brother I’m in a cave as well. I have no memory of going to a cave; the last memory I have is dancing with Justin Longbottom at our graduation party. He is a horny little Hufflepuff Blaise but you wouldn’t know that since you stick to Witches.”

“Brother our sex lives have nothing to do with our situation. Do you have any idea how we could’ve gone from Hogwarts to a cave but even more importantly how did we go from our human bodies to these chimera bodies that we’re in now?”

“I’m in a strange body that is for sure, if you think it’s a chimera then I’ll bow to your superior knowledge of Muggle mythology. But to make sure we’re talking about the same thing what I’m seeing are creatures that are basically a combination of the Hogwarts mascots with some parts from other animals.”

“That is what I see and I also see eleven other chimeras besides me. I assume you’re one of the eleven so that probably means that 10 of our guests have come with us to where ever it that we are now. Ronald do you hear my voice like you hear the crackling of the torch or does it sound differently?”

“The crackling of the fire sounds like any sound I’ve ever heard in my life except it sounds like it’s coming from more than one direction. Your voice sounds like it’s going directly to my brain without going through my ears. Is that how you’re hearing my voice?”

“Yes that is how I hear your voice. I’m guessing that we’re communicating telepathically. I wonder why I’m not hearing anyone else.”

“Maybe telepathic communication is specific. In other words you asked if I was here and so I heard you but no one else got the message. Try asking in a nonspecific manner if anyone else is here.”

“OK Ronald but why do I always have to lead?”

“You have to lead because you’re the leader of our family group.”

“I think Father and Dad would disagree with that statement brother.”

“They might disagree with the statement but do you doubt that they would follow you if you led.”

“OK I’ll try to contact the others. Is there anyone from the Malfoy-Potter graduation party in this cave?”

“Blaise is that you? This is Seamus in case you can’t tell from the sound of my voice in this strange place?”

“Malfoy this is Fred Wood, what the hell has happened/”

“I don’t know yet Fred. Who else is here? Just to make it less confusing I’ll list the Houses and any member of the house speak up. So far we have Seamus Weasley of Slytherin, Fred Wood of Gryffindor, Ronald Potter of Ravenclaw and I’m Blaise Malfoy of Hufflepuff. So to find out whom the rest of you are I’ll go in alphabetic order. Hufflepuff!”

“Jamie Dursley here.”

“Harry Longbottom.”

“Any other Badgers? Gryffindor?”

“Georgia Weasley present and accounted for; Sir.”

“Cousin you may talk like a Yankee but you have a Devonshire accent even when speaking telepathically.”

“Blaise you wanker.”

“New Marauder Weasley present cousin Blaise.”

“Minerva your Cambridgeshire accent will always give you away. Any more Lions? Ravenclaw?”

“Since we’re speaking and hearing each other telepathically I wonder if it makes a difference if I answer in French or English.”

“We’ll have to check that out later Artur. Any other Eagles?”

“I’m here Blaise, oh yes; Lukas Creevey.”

“Well do we have any more Snakes to keep Seamus company?”

“I finish off the New Marauders Blaise, Katie Wood the Slytherin bane of my poor Gryffindor father and brothers.”

“Now Katie your Dad loved you even after you were sorted into Slytherin. By my count we have one more member of our little group.”

“I didn’t go to Hogwarts so I wasn’t in Slytherin but I’m told my House at Beauxbatons is the equivalent of the Snake House but for those of you who don’t know me, I’m Drago Zabini.”

“By my count Blaise we have three members from each of the Houses; if we count Drago as a Snake. Half of our group graduated this year, three graduated before this year and three are still in school. We have three Witches and nine Wizards. I don’t know whether any of these groupings make any difference but they are there.”

“Thank you brother, I have to admit I lost track. Has anyone tried to stand up yet? I think we should try so that we’ll know how these bodies work. Everyone does realize that our family back home will be doing everything they can to find us.”

The twelve young witches and wizards, in strange bodies, attempted to stand up. Some managed the feat on the first or second try while others took longer and two required help from the others before they got to their feet. They then began moving around the cave observing each other and the walls, floor and ceiling of the cave.

“Ronald?”

“Yes Blaise.”

“Have you noticed anything about our little group of chimeras?”

“Yes, but is what I’ve noticed the same thing that you’ve noticed?”

“I’ve noticed that while all twelve us are basically the same we’re not identical. Harry Longbottom, the Hufflepuff’s Hufflepuff not only has a larger badger head than anyone else he also has the front legs of his badger form. Seamus has a much larger and more detailed snake as his tail and you, and I’m guessing I, have all four forms very equally developed.”

“I see it the same way Blaise so it means that our internal makeup has an effect on our external form.”

“Sounds like a reasonable explanation to me brother. Ronald do you hear something coming from outside of the cave?”

“I think I do. Maybe we’ll finally find out what is going on.”

A large door in one of the walls of the cave suddenly appeared and opened. A large figure entered into the cave.

“Blaise this is Harry, is that what we’re supposed to look like?”

“I suppose so Harry but we look like we look for a reason. Your badger part is very pronounced because you Harry Longbottom are the premier Hufflepuff. Now why this creature is so much larger than any of us I don’t know. I‘m also going to guess that this creature really doesn‘t look like a mixture of Earthly animals but we see what our minds are able to see?”

“What?” Don’t bother trying to explain it Blaise; remember I’m only sixteen and just finished my fifth year at Hogwarts. Hopefully this creature will tell us why and how we were brought here.”

A very strong and clear telepathic voice sounded in the heads of all twelve Witches and Wizards.

I am BTMBO, welcome to OBSOJB. Which of you are Potter and Malfoy?’

Blaise and Ronald stepped forward and stood in front of the other ten.

“I’m Ronald Potter and he is my brother Blaise Malfoy. Why are we here? What do you want with us?”

“Patience young one, all will be told in time.”

“I hope so since we have many questions.”

“Thirty or so of our years ago an evil magic user appeared in the Islands and before any of our magic users were aware of his presence he had gathered followers amongst the Islanders and began to conquer those few magic locations in the Islands. Once we learned of him and his plans we tried to stop him. So far we have had no luck in open conflict but we are able to prevent him from conquering magic locations as fast as he thought he would be able to do. We know more about him than he thinks we do because when he sleeps his mind language is very open. While we haven’t been able to attack his mind he broadcasts his dreams and those of us who can use that magic have been able to understand most of what he broadcasts. What he broadcasts most powerfully is his hatred of and his desire to destroy Potter and Malfoy.


	6. Details

  
Author's notes: Ronald and Blaise find out why they were brought to OBSOJB

There is a line in this chapter from another language that I got from a translation site, so if it isn't correct we can blame Microsoft.(vbg)  


* * *

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

 

Previously . . . 

“Thirty or so of our years ago an evil magic user appeared in the Islands and before any of our magic users were aware of his presence he had gathered followers amongst the Islanders and began to conquer those few magic locations in the Islands. Once we learned of him and his plans we tried to stop him. So far we have had no luck in open conflict but we are able to prevent him from conquering magic locations as fast as he thought he would be able to do. We know more about him than he thinks we do because when he sleeps his mind language is very open. While we haven’t been able to attack his mind he broadcasts his dreams and those of us who can use that magic have been able to understand most of what he broadcasts. What he broadcasts most powerfully is his hatred of and his desire to destroy Potter and Malfoy.”

. . . 

Special Ward  
Hospital Wing  
Hogwarts  
10 AM  
Monday 6 July 2020

 

Harry Potter was roaming around the ward. Harry spent at least an hour every day checking on the bodies of his sons and their friends, which filled the beds of the special ward, even though he knew he couldn’t do anything for them. While he knew the Healers from St. Mungos and the Unspeakables from the Ministry were doing everything they could possibly do he still felt the need to check on the bodies in the hope that something would occur to him. Harry’s partner, Draco Malfoy, and their friend Hermione Weasley spent hours in every Library they could find trying to find a solution to the problem of the missing souls. Harry also visited the ward to make sure that the Ministry didn’t try to sneak the children’s bodies to London. The lead Unspeakable still complained about having to work on the problem at Hogwarts instead of back at the Ministry building in London. The Unspeakable hadn’t liked Scotland when he attended Hogwarts and he didn’t like it now. Harry didn’t notice the door to the ward open until he felt a touch on his shoulder. Katie Wood, Romilda Longbottom, and Helga Creevey waited quietly for Harry to acknowledge them.

“Ladies what can I do for you?”

“Harry it’s been over a week, have the experts found anything out yet?”

“According to my source they have figured out something very interesting. At least I think it’s interesting though the higher ups at the Department of Mysteries don’t think it’s that important, Romilda.”

“Source, who is your source Harry?”

“Ladies I’ll tell you who it is but you have to keep it a secret; well at least as secret as possible.” My source is simply the youngest Unspeakable at the Ministry. He also happened to be Head Boy the year Draco and I started teaching here at Hogwarts. He’s also part of our convoluted family which is why he‘s told me what he knows and will keep me informed on anything new the Unspeakables figure out.”

“We’ll figure out who he is later Harry, what did he tell you?”

“He tried explaining why the Unspeakables think what they think but I didn’t understand a tenth of what he told me. Before you ask; what he told me is that the Unspeakables are sure that wherever our children’s souls are located; they are living at a different speed than their bodies are living at here at Hogwarts.”

“Hvad skulle der betyde Harry?”

“What? Helga my Danish is too rudimentary to understand your comment.”

“Sorry Harry, my English flies away when I get too upset. I meant to say; What is that supposed to mean Harry?”

“Well Helga as best as I understood the explanation; that a day for our children’s souls is different than a day for their bodies. The Unspeakables aren’t completely sure if they are living at a faster rate or a slower rate but they are sure the rate is different. All it really means is that if the children are gone for a significant length of time before we figure out how to bring them home they will be noticeably older or younger than they should be based on how much time passes here on Earth. If I understood the theory correctly we‘ll see the effect of this different rate of time passage on the bodies of our children. Basically whatever effects the souls of the children will eventually affect their bodies here at Hogwarts. The Unspeakables are split on whether the changes will happen to the bodies as they happen to the soul or if they‘ll happen when the soul is reconnected with the body.”

“They still don’t have any ideas on how to bring their souls back home?”

“No Katie they still don’t know how to bring them back since they have no idea on how they were taken in the first place. The Healers are sure that for the time being they are in good shape since nothing has happened to their bodies here. Though I don‘t understand why that conclusion follows from that fact.”

“It goes with what you said earlier though Harry. If something happens to my Lukas’s soul then that event will eventually happen to his body here.”

“I guess that makes sense Helga. Let’s just hope nothing happens to them before we’re able to bring them home.”

Somewhere Unknown

The alien BTMBO stood in front of the 12 young Witches and Wizards from Hogwarts. The alien began communicating telepathically with the youngsters.

“Follow me to somewhere more comfortable and I’ll tell you more of what I know and why I and my colleagues brought you here.”

The alien walked at a wall of the cave but a door opened just before he ran into the rock making up the wall. The Hogwarts contingent followed him into a hallway and then into a large room at the end of the hall that was filled with what appeared to be small upholstered ramps. BTMBO took his place at a central ramp and lay down on his stomach.

“Take a seat on one of the chairs surrounding me.”

The Witches and Wizards spread out around BTMBO. As soon as all of the young chimeras had settled on their chairs BTMBO rose to his feet.

“My guests, and I assure you that you are guests, I’m sure that you are ready to find out why I’ve brought you to this place so far from your home. Before you ask I don’t know for sure where your home is and how it was originally connected to OBSOJB. This place may be another planet in your galaxy or another galaxy in your universe. Most of my compatriots think that the two places are in different realities. Think of each reality as a piece of paper in a stack of papers. Each paper makes up a universe. The distance between each reality is the length between the pages. The trick is making the connection between the two pages. As I told you earlier an evil magic user came to OBSOJB from some other place. We have reason to believe that he came from your reality. How he opened the connection we don’t know but we were able to use the connection that he still has between this reality and his reality to bring your group here. We now have our own connection to your reality so there is no danger that we won’t be able to return you to your home. You might be wondering why we chose the 12 of you. We brought a much bigger group and you 12 were the most compatible with the 12 bodies that we had available to use. It is interesting to me and my colleagues that the bodies have made physical changes since your souls were installed into the bodies. We sent the rest of your people back as soon as we found the 12 of you that could inhabit the bodies we had available. We don‘t understand it but there is a connection of some kind between the 12 of you besides the ability of your souls to inhabit the bodies we provided for this situation.”

“This is quite the story don’t you think Ronald? Is it any surprise that there‘s a connection between the 12 of us since most of you are Weasley cousins and the rest of us are friends with you and our parents were friends with your parents.”

“Harry Longbottom listen to the nice alien’s story before you start trying to tear it apart. For a Hufflepuff you are the most suspicious person I know and one of my fathers was the Prince of Slytherin. I keep expecting the two of them to show up on their newest brooms at any second.”

“Sorry Ronald, I suppose you‘re used to the happy go lucky Longbottom Hufflepuff who can‘t keep his hands off of your body. Do you really enjoy Justin squeezing your bottom?”

“Congratulations Harry, it’s not everyone who can make Ronald Potter speechless.”

“Thank you Lukas.”

“Well we year mates have to stick together even if you are a Badger.”

“It would work best if you hold your questions and comments until I’m finished. I meant what I said about you being guests. I will send any and all of you who want to go home after I tell my story and why I brought you here.”

“Seems fair enough to me BTMBO but then I’m a Ravenclaw and we like to see all sides of a situation before we make up our minds on what we’re going to do.”

“Hush Ronald, let him tell his story.”

“Who would have ever thought that Hufflepuffs would be so pushy?”

“Blaise Severus Lucius Malfoy and Ronald Sirius James Potter let BTMBO tell us his story before you two go at each other.”

“We’ll behave Georgia. I certainly don‘t want to get your Yankee dander up; which is why I didn‘t call you Georgia Carolina Weasley.”

“Boys!”

“Are you children ready to hear what I have to say? But it might work better if you ask any questions that you really want to know first before I fill in the details of the situation.”

“Yes BTMBO we’re ready to listen. I do have a question though. How do you do anything with these bodies? I certainly don‘t know how to hold anything using these lion‘s paws that I have instead of my hands. This is Jamie Dursley by the way.”

“Jamie, my people communicate using telepathy and we manipulate the world using telekinesis. All of my people can do broad actions, like opening doors or bringing food to our mouths, but some are capable of doing very intricate work with their telekinetic powers. I can cut a piece of wood into large hunks but I can’t carve it into any recognizable shape. My grandchild can take that same piece of wood and produce the most beautiful pieces of artwork imaginable; all using the power of his mind. I on the other hand can use magic potential and turn those wooden pieces into gold or any other element I wish to. My grandchild can’t do anything magical, neither could his father. The first fact you need to know is how magic potential works here on OBSOJB. You need to know that our world is divided into four basic geographical areas. Magical potential works the same in all four regions but the difference is the amount of potential and how long it remains in a usable strength.”

“Based on that statement; magic must work very differently here than back on Earth.”

“We can discuss differences between the two realities after you understand the situation here on OBSOJB.

There is the Ocean which covers more than 80 % of the total area of the world. None of our people can survive on the Ocean for more than a few days. Our bodies are not suited for ships large enough to survive on the deep seas. The Islanders do make small fishing ships which they also use to transport items from the Islands to the Flatlands. They have tried building larger ships to explore the Ocean but all of them have either sunk on launch or never returned from the trip into the depths of the Ocean. 

The Mountains make up the core of the one continent on OBSOJB and again none of our people can survive on them. The Mountains make up approximately 7 % of the world’s area.

The Vales are a series of valleys that surround the Mountains. Each of the valleys are distinct from all of the others. Rather than cutting through the wall between one valley and the next every water system of the Vales sinks into a subterranean system of rivers that empty into the Ocean. There are passes between all of the valleys that border each other. We have built roads over most of these passes. Of course over time we’ve built walls and other defenses to control who can and can’t pass from one valley to the next. The Vales make up about the same area as the Mountains.

The final geographical area of our world is The Flatlands. The Flatlands are the plains surrounding the Vales leading to the shore of the Ocean. There are also four large islands and 56 smaller islands that skirt the shore of the Ocean. These 60 islands are known as the Islands. None of the land on the Islands is more than 50 feet higher than sea level and all of the Islands are subject to flooding during severe storms that come from the depths of The Ocean.”

“What does this have to do with Magic?”

“Drago Zabini that wasn’t nice.”

“Since when are pseudo Slytherins supposed to be nice Minerva Weasley.”

“Since when we’re trying to find out what is going on?”

“That’s a very good reason Minny.”

“Don’t call me Minny. Sorry BTMBO we’ll be quiet. You were telling us about how magical potential works here on OBSOJB.”

“Magic potential allows a very small percentage of my people to perform magic. Historically less than one tenth of one percent of our population can do magic. The remaining population can’t do magic no matter how much magical potential is available to them. Those of us who can do magic are dependent on the amount and quality of magical potential available to determine what spells we can do and how powerful the spells are.”

“I’m not sure I understand what you mean BTMBO.”

“Well Blaise what I mean is that some magic users are simply stronger and efficient than others. I can do more with a given amount of magical potential than every other magic user native to this planet. I can also use smaller amounts of potential, though the spells are weaker when I use diffuse amounts of potential. But I have to be in a location that has magical potential in order to do anything. You might have wondered how I know that my grandchild uses his telekinesis instead of magic to carve his artwork. It‘s very simple he can carve those items anywhere he goes whether there is magical potential there or not. Even in places with massive amounts of magical potential he can‘t do even the most simple spell. We‘ve tried to do both. Like I said I can‘t use my telekinesis to carve anything recognizable but I can do very powerful spells if the magical potential is available.”

“Magic potential isn’t available everywhere on OBSOJB?”

“No Ronald it isn’t. I take it from your question that it is available everywhere on your planet.”

“Yes it is. As a Wizard I can do magic anywhere I can safely live on Earth. Magical ability varies greatly from wizard to wizard but everyone who can do any magic can do it anywhere. Some wizards are very weak but what little they are able to do they can do anywhere.”

“Here on OBSOJB magical potential bubbles up from the ground much like water does in a spring. Unless there is containment of some kind the potential eventually spreads out until it is so diffuse it’s unusable. Natural containment works best but we have built walls around all the magic wells to keep as much potential as possible for as long as possible. All of the wells on the Islands have had containers built around them but none of them contain the potential very well. No matter how well built a wall is the magic potential will eventually find passage through the wall. Most of the magic wells on the Flatlands are similar though there are a few on the edges of The Vales that bubble out of holes in the rock wall that separates the Flatlands from The Vales. Most, but not all, of the wells in the Vales bubble out of the rock walls. Of course each of these magic wells varies in the amount and speed of the upwelling. Therefore magic users have to do their spells close to a well. Luckily a magic user two hundred years ago figured out how to store magical potential in portable containers. Another magic user managed to find a way to use that stored potential over time instead of all at once. The biggest problem with this system is that the containers can only be used once or twice and they don’t store the potential forever. These containers are very difficult to manufacture too. So while I’m able to store the potential from the three magic wells that I have control of I have to use that potential relatively soon after it’s stored or lose it. I used this stored potential to power the spells I used to bring you to OBSOJB. This stored potential will be used to send you back to your home when necessary.”

“This is so different than how things are back home but I suppose that it is to be expected since we are on another planet and probably another reality entirely. Do you think we will be able to use this magic potential?”

“Yes I do Katie or I wouldn’t have bothered to bring you here. I suppose we are to the point where I need to tell you what I hope that you will be able to do for me and my people.”

“From what you told us earlier and from what we know from our history I have a reasonable idea on what is going on.”

“My world of OBSOJB is slowly being conquered by the evil magic user that came here from your reality. We know that he came from your world since we used his connection to your world to find you and to bring you here. We’ve never had a war on this planet between magic users since there have never been enough of us to make up one army let alone two and because it’s too easy to make sure that a battle takes place far away from a magic well. All of our people know about magic and they know the limitations that magic users have regarding magic potential. So while magic users usually manage to control the area around a magic well only the very powerful have ever been able to control more than that area by themselves. Usually the most powerful magic user allies with the most powerful non magic user of an area to rule. My first mate was the Prince of this Vale and between his political power and my magical power we ruled the whole Vale. My second mate was the Prince of the neighboring Vale so the two of us ruled both Vales. Technically I rule both Vales now but for all practical purposes my son rules this Vale and my step son rules the other Vale in my name. I’m leading the fight against the alien magic user and that is a more important use of my time than worrying about governing two Vales that will surely be conquered if I fail in defeating the enemy.”

“Well what is the problem?”

“This alien magic user simply knows more offensive spells than we do and he’s able to use magic potential that is more diffuse than we can. He conquered the Islands and started on the Plains before we of the Vales even knew he existed. It took him ten years to conquer all of the Plains, mainly because the magic potential is so small there that his offensive spells used it up faster than it up welled from the core of the planet. By the time he had conquered the Plains and started to attack the outer Vales my colleagues were able to strengthen their defenses. So while nothing we do stops his ultimate advance we have slowed his rate of advance. As I said before he broadcasts his dreams when he sleeps and we’ve been able to read those dream s. Almost all of his dreams are about getting even with Malfoy and Potter which is why we searched for the two of you when we made the connection to your reality. We think that his plan is to conquer OBSOJB and then use the power he gains from here to launch an attack on your reality.”

“What exactly do you expect us to do?”

“From his dreams we know that Malfoy and Potter defeated him on your world and that he retreated here after that loss. Somehow he had a connection between the two realities before the final battle. We used that connection to find your reality and once we found you we made a connection of our own between the two realities so no matter what he does, until he finally defeats us, he can’t affect our ability to send you home. We were surprised at how young you all appear to be based on how old he is but as one of my colleagues told me that most likely the passage of time is very different on the two realities.”

BTMBO; Ronald and I didn’t defeat the magic user but if he is who I’m sure he is then he was defeated by our fathers. They thought that they killed him though. The final battle happened years before we were born. In many ways though Ronald and I are more powerful than our fathers; as much as they hate to admit that fact. Again what do you expect us to do?”

“As I said earlier the magic user knows more offensive spells than we do. He can control the minds of magic users and non magic users to the point that they will do things that lead to their deaths. We have no idea how he does that. He uses spells that destroy walls, luckily we do know spells that strengthen walls so I’m sure it’s taking him much longer to break through the walls than he expected. Since every Vale is completely separate from all of the other Vales he has to conquer them one by one. Since our population is so small he can’t overrun our defenses through sheer numbers because he doesn’t have those types of numbers. We are hoping that you will be able to use offensive spells against him and his followers to slow his rate of advance even more than our powers of defensive magic can. If you could actually defeat him that would be the best result but just slowing his advance allows us to strengthen our defenses and increases the chance that we can figure out another way to stop him. We will appreciate any thing that you think that you can do to help us.”

 

Blaise spoke privately with Ronald then spoke to everyone.

“BTMBO we need to talk amongst ourselves. We’ll then tell you what we decide.”

“OK Blaise I’ll return in 10 minutes, is that long enough?”

“Yes it is.”

BTMBO walked out of the room. Blaise then spoke to the group of Earth Witches and Wizards.

“Ronald and I vote to do what we can help the people of OBSOJB. Do any of you disagree?”

No one responded to Blaise’s question.

“We’ll tell BTMBO that we are going to help him as much as we are able. Between us we should be able to teach at least some of the offensive spells we learned in DADA to the magic users of the Vales. Lukas and Harry you will return home.”

“What?”

“Why would we do that Malfoy?”

“Do any of you doubt that our Parents and friends are going crazy about our absence? You two are the youngest of our group and by definition know the least magic. We as a group have to send news back home and it makes the most sense for the two of you to be our messengers. There is no reason for you to argue with this decision Longbottom.”

“We’ll go Blaise but don’t think we’re happy about it. I suppose you’ll want us to take messages to everyone’s family as well as the basic information about what has happened to us?”

“Yes Lukas that sounds like a good plan to me.”

Potter-Malfoy Quarters  
Hogwarts  
9 PM   
13 July 2020

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were snuggled on their favorite chair staring into the light of the fire crackling in the fireplace when the fire flamed and the head of Poppy Pomfrey appeared.

“Harry, Draco, two of the students are back and they’re asking for the two of you.”


	7. Partial Return

  
Author's notes: Two of the students are sent back to Hogwarts. They have to explain what is going on with the remaining students.  


* * *

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

 

Previously . . .

 

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were snuggled on their favorite chair staring into the light of the fire crackling in the fireplace when the fire flamed and the head of Poppy Pomfrey appeared.

“Harry, Draco, two of the students are back and they’re asking for the two of you.”

. . .

Potter-Malfoy Quarters  
Hogwarts  
9:02 PM   
13 July 2020

 

Forgetting where he was; Harry Potter grabbed his long time partner, Draco Malfoy, and apparated them to the Special Ward of the Hospital Wing.

“Harry, my love, you know that you can’t apparate inside the Wards of Hogwarts.”

“I know I can’t but that doesn’t stop me from doing so when the situation requires it. I’ve discussed this with the Wards and they allow me liberties as long as I don’t abuse the privilege.”

“I hope Madam Pomphrey didn’t overhear you claiming to have talked with the Wards of Hogwarts.”

“Now Professor Malfoy considering some of the other things your partner and your sons have done here at Hogwarts I would say claiming to talk to the Wards is barely noticeable. Of all the young Wizards I‘ve dealt with here at Hogwarts, in my many years of service as Medi-Witch, I have to say that Ronald and Blaise have been the most interesting and that statement includes the two of you.”

“What did the boys do that you know about that we don’t?”

“Draco this isn’t the time for that question. Actually I didn’t talk with the Wards so much as to the part of the Castle that produces the Wards. Which of the missing students are back Poppy?”

“Lukas Creevey and Harry Longbottom, Professor Potter. From what they told me they were sent back by Blaise and Ronald because they were the youngest of the group and they aren’t happy about it.”

“We can’t be surprised about that can we Harry. Wherever our missing youngsters are they have to be having an exciting time and to be sent back because you’re the youngest has to be galling. Mr. Creevey might be young be he is the archetype of a Viking in looks, size, and behavior. I probably should take that back since I doubt he’s gone on sprees of pillage and rapine like his ancestors did in the North of England. Of course Mr. Longbottom is the Hufflepuff of Hufflepuffs.”

“We’ll talk to Lukas and Harry and then we’ll have all of the families come here and the boys can answer the questions that they can about the others. Poppy can you send owls to everyone that should be here. Take your time sending word to the Unspeakables and Saint Mungos though. I know we have to let them know and we have to talk to them and have them talk to Lukas and Harry but they can wait until after the families find out what is going on.”

“Professor Potter I know the exact owls to send to Saint Mungos and the Ministry. Those two birds can get lost going to Hogsmeade so who knows when they’ll figure out how to get to the Ministry building or Saint Mungos all the way down in London.”

Harry and Draco walked to the two beds that held two animated young wizards between the other beds that held the comatose bodies of the missing students; while Madame Pomfrey headed off to her office to write the letters she would soon be sending from the Owlery.

“Welcome home lads.”

“Professor Potter; we have a lot to tell you and we have messages from everyone else as well.”

“I’m sure that we have many questions for you as well Lukas.”

“Professor Potter I’m sure that you’ve sent or will send word to our parents that we’re back. I need you to ask my father to bring my brother Justin with him since he needs to hear the message I have to tell Dad.”

“You can say that again Harry.”

“Neville is still here at Hogwarts so it will be easy enough to ask him to send for Justin.”

“Thank you Professor. You aren’t going to believe what happened to us and where’ve we’ve been.”

“Well I’ll bite. Where have you been Mister Longbottom?”

“We don’t know for sure Professor Malfoy. It could’ve been another planet in this galaxy or a planet in another galaxy in this universe or in another universe completely.”

“That’s right Professor, BTMBO didn’t know for sure. All he knew was that he followed the connection of the bad magic user to Earth and that brought him to Hogwarts. He then made a new connection between the two places and took all of us back to OBSOJB. Before you ask the twelve of us fit the bodies he had available so that is why he kept us and not the others. I think that Blaise and Ronald would‘ve been kept even if they hadn‘t fit the bodies though.”

“Bad magic user with a connection to Hogwarts; I’m not liking the sound of that Draco.”

“I’m with you Harry but you killed the bastard; it has to be some thing else.”

“BTMBO told us that the bad magic user’s dreams mentioned Potter and Malfoy. So when he followed the connection here he thought he’d found who he was looking for with Ronald and Blaise; after all we think of each other half of the time using our surnames.”

“I really don’t like the sound of that Draco.”

“Well Lukas who is this BTMBO you keep mentioning?”

“He is the magic user who brought us to OBSOJB in an attempt to defeat the evil magic user who is slowly but surely conquering all of OBSOJB. While he thinks the bad magic user came from Earth he can‘t be 100% sure of it.”

“Professor Potter it is amazing how different magic works on OBSOJB than it does here. But maybe Lukas should tell you how things were from when we first started waking up.”

“The last thing I remembered was dancing with a Witch from Beauxbatons and then I was trying to wake up. It was funny how hard it was to wake up. I could hear noises but they just sounded strange.”

“What does that mean Mr. Creevey?”

“Every sound seemed to come from more than one direction. Eventually I managed to open all of my eyes and everything I could see was different as well.”

“All of your eyes, that sounds interesting Lukas.”

“Well Professor it turned out that the bodies we were inserted into had eight eyes and ears. That is why everything looked and sounded funny until we got used to the new system.”

“How could you have eight eyes and ears?”

“Well we had four heads and bodies all merged together. What did Blaise call the bodies Harry?”

“The bodies were chimeras made up of the four Hogwarts mascots plus some other animals too. We had the front half of a Lion, the back half of a donkey, the wings of a dragon, and the heads of an eagle and a badger with a snake in the place of the donkey’s tail. We also communicated telepathically and manipulated the world around by telekinesis. It was interesting that while all of us were made up of the same creatures there were variations amongst us.”

“Professor Potter do you know what he’s talking about? What do you mean there were variations?”

“I think so Professor Malfoy, those are Muggle terms and I’ll explain them later. You know Draco I‘m beginning to agree with Hermione‘s idea that we should forbid our children from reusing family names when they start naming their children.”

“I have to agree with you on that Harry Potter.”

“Well Professors, Blaise and Ronald’s Hogwarts forms were equally developed while Seamus Weasley had the most detailed snake body. Of the three Hufflepuffs Harry here; had the most developed Badger. Not only did he have the head of a badger he also had the upper half of a badger body including the front legs.”

“Well that makes sense boys, Seamus, much to his father’s dismay, is a Snake through and through and if anyone was listed as the ideal Hufflepuff it would be Harry Longbottom.”

“Back to your story Lukas.”

The two students continued to tell their story until Madame Pomfrey entered the room and told the Professors that the family representatives of the missing were present and waiting to find out what had happened to their loved ones.

“Well boys you get to tell everything over again, and as much as I know you’ll hate it you will have to tell the story again when the representatives from Saint Mungos and the Ministry get here.

Great Hall  
Hogwarts  
10:35 PM   
13 July 2020

Harry Longbottom and Lukas Creevey had just finished telling their story to the family representatives of the missing students.

“Lukas and I have messages from each of our compatriots to their families. First of all they are all looking forward to trying to help BTMBO and his companions defend their parts of OBSOJB from the evil magic user who most likely came from Earth. BTMBO promised us that if we decide to come home that he won’t do anything to stop us and that he will send us against our will if he thinks we’re in too much danger. Ok Lukas you can start with Jamie who is the oldest of our group.”

“Jamie wants his parents and sisters to know that he is fine and will see them soon. He also wants George to know that he loves him even more than before and when he gets back he has decided that it is time for them to start their family. Just so no ones worries I’m to tell you that he and George know that neither of them are powerful enough to get the other pregnant so they will be looking into adoption or surrogacy.”

“Fred Wood wants his family to know that he’s fine as well and that he is looking forward to being an uncle. He also wants his parents to know that his baby sister is acting more like a Gryffindor than the Slytherin that she is.”

“Seamus wants his mother to know that he is memorizing everything he can so that he will be able to fill her in on the new things he is experiencing. He wants his father to know that the Sorting Hat was correct in putting him into Slytherin.”

“Cousins Minerva and Georgia Weasley want everyone to know that as granddaughers of Mrs. Molly Weasley they will make sure that everyone eats well and gets enough sleep.”

The crowd of relatives can’t help themselves and burst into laughter.

“Katie Wood wants her father to know that she isn’t acting like a Gryffindor but sometimes the sneaky thing to do is to act forthrightly. She also wants her brother to know that she will certainly be will to carry his and Jamie’s baby if they want her to do so.”

“Drago wants his Mother to know that as much as he enjoyed going to Beauxbatons he wishes that he’d gone to Hogwarts instead since he’s having a wonderful time even of he’ll soon be going to his first battle.”

“Artur wants his mother to know that she doesn’t have to worry about him because his Veela traits are coming through on his BTMBO body.”

“What Veela Traits? William Weasley what do you know about this and when did you know?”

Again the crowd burst into laughter.

“Ronald and Blaise want their fathers to know that they understand the gravity of their position and that they will do everything in their power to protect themselves and everyone else.”

Harry Potter stood up and moved to the front of the room to address the crowd.

“Professor Potter there is one more message.”

“OK Harry, I thought that everyone had been accounted for.”

“They have Professor but there is one more message from one of them. It’s a very important message in my opinion.”

“Well go ahead.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Professor Longbottom I have a message for you from Ronald Sirius James Potter.”

“OK Lukas; am I going to regret this message?”

“Ronald wants you to know that that after 1 January 2021 he will be formally asking for your permission to court your son, Justin Roger Longbottom. Depending on whether he returns before or after Roger‘s birthday he will either wait for the birthday or will immediately ask for permission to begin his suit.” 

“Dad I’m too young to be formally courted or informally for that matter.”

“Today that is true son but on or after 1 January you will be sixteen and old enough to be courted. Courted but not bedded.”

“But Dad I don’t want to be formally courted by Ronald or anyone. I like Ronald very much but I never intended for him to take it that seriously. Dad!” The young Hufflepuff turned bright red.

“Then son you probably shouldn’t have been snogging Ronald and squeezing his bottom at the graduation party.”

“Dad, I was just having some fun. How did you know about that? You weren‘t around the dance floor.”

“Actions have consequences son; you are certainly old enough to know that. Justin Longbottom I may have not been around the dance floor but I‘m the Headmaster of this school and I know what is going on. Besides your mother was watching after her little Hufflepuff.”

“Dad! Mom watched me snogging Ronald? I don‘t think I‘ll ever kiss anyone ever again.”

“Don’t say anything like that in haste son since you’ll most likely come to regret the statement. Harry, Draco; I think I like the idea of our families being connected.”

“Well Neville I’m sure that Draco will agree with me that we would welcome a connection between the Longbottom and the Potter-Malfoy families.”

“Professor!”

“Justin as your father just told your actions have consequences.”

“Professor Potter!”

“Mr. Longbottom we all know that Ronald is a powerful enough Wizard to use his father’s pregnancy spells so the question is; are you?”

“Professor Malfoy!”

“OK Justin we’ll quit but you have to admit that you played into our hands with your reactions to our statements.”

“Harry’s right Mr. Longbottom you’ll have to control your reactions if you’re going to be a part of the Malfoy-Potter family.”

“Professor!”

 

Special Ward  
Hospital Wing   
Hogwarts.  
9:30M   
16 July 2020

Professors Malfoy and Potter had just entered the special ward for their daily visit.

“Harry, Draco please come here. Something is happening.”

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy moved to where Poppy was standing.

“What Poppy?”

“Something is happening to Artur Weasley.”

“What?”

“It’ll be easier to show you.”

The three Hogwarts staff members walked quickly to the bed of the Ravenclaw graduate.

“Harry what’s happening to his leg?”

“I’m going to guess something happened to it Draco; wherever the students are at and this is how the connection is interpreting the occurrence.”

Artur’s left leg was visibly fading away up to a point just above his knee.


	8. Victory?

  
Author's notes: The war on OBSOJB has come to an end.  


* * *

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or 

trademark infringement is intended. 

 

Previously . . .

Special Ward  
Hospital Wing   
Hogwarts.  
9:30M   
16 July 2020

Professors Malfoy and Potter had just entered the special ward for their daily visit.

“Harry, Draco please come here. Something is happening.”

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy moved to where Poppy was standing.

“What Poppy?”

“Something is happening to Artur Weasley.”

“What?”

“It’ll be easier to show you.”

The three Hogwarts staff members walked quickly to the bed of the Ravenclaw graduate.

“Harry what’s happening to his leg?”

“I’m going to guess something happened to it Draco; wherever the students are at and this is how the connection is interpreting the occurrence.”

Artur’s left leg was visibly fading away up to a point just above his knee.

. . . .

On the wall separating the Vales of OBSOJB from the Flatlands. 

BTMBO, Ronald Potter, and Seamus Weasley, in their chimera bodies, are looking out at the latest battlefield in the war to recapture OBSOJB from the evil magic user.

 

"Well my young friends we have our foes pushed completely back into the Flatlands and it is just a matter of time before we push them off of them and onto the Islands. There simply isn't enough magic potential avalilable to the evil magic user and his followers to 

prevent us from winning this war. I never thought it would be so easy to defeat him. Everyone who thought I was insane to bring you here are now firmly backing me. The only reason we haven't won yet is because your offensive spells use magic potential at a 

greater rate than our spells do. We've had to wait while magic potential builds back up at our magic wells or we would've already been on the Islands. I've been pleased that you have mangaged to defeat the foe with almost no deaths on either side and very few 

serious injuries."

"Well BTMBO my fathers told Blaise and me when we were youngsters that they defeated Voldemort, on Earth, much easier than they expected because he was over confident of his personal power and I think he probably did the same thing here. I'm sure he 

never thought that you would bring us here to fight him. Blaise and I have noticed that we aren't as powerful here as we are back home so that is probably true for our enemy as well. By the way Seamus where are the rest of our group? Seamus how does your 

power here on OBSOJB compare to back home?"

"I'm sure they're around here some place Ronald. Artur is probably looking for any casulties of this last battle so that he can heal their injuries. Blaise will be looking for hinm so he can act as his body guard since we all know that Artur doesn't look out for danger 

whilst he is looking for the injured. Was anyone more surprised than Artur was with his new found Healing Ability? I hope that when we go home the ability goes with his soul. I know Madame Pomphrey will be more than thrilled to be able to teach him the basics 

of Healing before he starts at Saint Mungo's Healing School. As far as I can tell my power is the same here as it is back home. Of course my power has never been very strong."

"Yes Seamus I hope so too but I also hope that Aunt Fleur isn't too upset that Artur, and the rest of us, kept his Veela characteristics hidden from her these last seven year. The only person in the family that I wouldn't want mad at me more than Aunt Fleur is 

Grandmum Molly. SAunt Fleur might want Artur to go to the Healer's School in France rather than Saint Mungos."

"Uncle Bill will be able to calm her down and if he can't then Uncle Harry or Uncle Draco will charm Aunt Fleur into not killing any of us. I'm sure that Minerva and Georgia are getting the supply train moved up to this location so that we will be able to stabilize this 

area. Drago and Katie, with their Muggle crews, will be cleaning up the battlefield. Jamie and Fred are probably supervising the preparation of supper."

"Grandma Molly is going to be so happy with those two granddaughters of hers. They've done a wonderful job of taking care of all of us while we've been fighting this war."

Grandma Molly is going to be happy that we all managed to survive this adventure and she'll be especially pleased that Jamie and Fred kept us all well fed. Especially since neither of them went to her day school."

On the battlefield.

Blaise Malfoy was looking for his cousin Artur Delacour who like always had forgotten that a battlefield was a dangerous place, even after a victory, in his desire to heal the wounded before they suffered more than necessary. 

Artur suddenly fell to the ground. One of his back legs was pulled away from his fallen body. Blaise walked around a pile of battlefield rubble and saw his cousin lying on the ground ahead of him. Paying too much attention to his fallen cousin Blaise didn't see the 

hex that paralysed him.

The evil magic user and two of his followers galloped up to the fallen cousins.

"Speaking to Artur telepathatically the evil magic user gave him the following information.

"The magic of the snare that has trapped you willl cut your leg off but it will do so in a manner that will close off the veins and arteries so that you won't die before someone finds you. I'm going to take your companion with me but don't fear I will release him soon 

enough. Tell your compatriots and BTMBO that they have won this war and that I will be soon leaving OBSOJB.

The two followers had telekinetically moved Blaise so that he fit into a harness that they placed on themselves and the trio began moving away from the battlefield.

pecial Ward  
Hospital Wing   
Hogwarts.  
12:15 PM   
14 August 2020

Madame Pomphrey was examining the body of Drago Zabini, as she did every day, to make sure that no bed sores were forming when he suddenly opened his eyes. As the Medi-Witch looked aroung the ward she could see that all ten of the bodies were 

reoccupied, presumably by their own souls. She then ran to the fireplace and placed a Floo call.

"Harry, Draco, they're back. Get down here as soon as you can. I'll be in the ward checking on their health."

Harry Potter got up from his desk, walked over the desk Draco Malfoy was seated at. Harry grabbed Draco's shoulder and apparated them into the Special Ward of the Hospital Wing.

"Well that was certainly quick" stated the Medi-Witch.

"As I've told Draco the Castle lets me apparate inside the wards if the reason is good enough. What have you found out so far?"

"They seem to be in very good health. I haven't had time to talk to any of them yet so I just assume that the souls are in the correct bodies. But Professors Malfoy and Potter I do have to ask you a few questions."

"Of course Poppy, what questions?"

"How many of our young people were taken away?"

"Twelve, everyone in Wizarding Britain knows that by now."

"How many returned earlier this summer?"

"Two, Johan Creevey and Harry Longbottom."

"How many should have returned today since all of the bodies are occupied?"

"Ten, what aren't you telling us Poppy?"

"Twelve minus two equal ten but why am I getting eleven life signs?"


	9. Finale

  
Author's notes: The students have won the battle and have returned home.  


* * *

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

 

Previously . . . .  
Special Ward  
Hospital Wing   
Hogwarts.  
12:15 PM   
14 August 2020

 

Madame Pomphrey was examining the body of Drago Zabini, as she did every day, to make sure that no bed sores were forming when he suddenly opened his eyes. As the Medi-Witch looked around the ward she could see that all ten of the bodies were reoccupied, presumably by their own souls. She then ran to the fireplace and placed a Floo call.

"Harry, Draco, they're back. Get down here as soon as you can. I'll be in the ward checking on their health."

Harry Potter got up from his desk, walked over to the desk Draco Malfoy was seated at working on his lesson plans for the upcoming school year. Harry grabbed Draco's shoulder and apparated them into the Special Ward of the Hospital Wing.

"Well that was certainly quick" stated the Medi-Witch.

"As I've told Draco the Castle lets me apparate inside the wards if the reason is good enough. What have you found out so far?"

"They seem to be in very good health. I haven't had time to talk to any of them yet so I just assume that the souls are in the correct bodies. But Professors Malfoy and Potter I do have to ask you a few questions."

"Of course Poppy, what questions?"

"How many of our young people were taken away?"

"Twelve, everyone in Wizarding Britain knows that by now."

"How many returned earlier this summer?"

"Two, Johan Creevey and Harry Longbottom."

"How many should have returned today since all of the bodies are occupied?"

"Ten, what aren't you telling us Poppy?"

"Twelve minus two equals ten but why am I getting eleven life signs?"

. . . .

“What?”

“Poppy what do you mean?”

“It is simple Harry when I cast the spell to check on their life signs I got 11 results instead of 10. All eleven of the life signs look very good as well. I have my guess on what has happened but this whole situation has been unexpected so what I think has happened probably isn't what has happened.”

“Well Harry I suppose that the obvious answer is that one of the witches got pregnant while she was away. Of course another possibility is that some other entity came back with our young people and hitchhiked with one of them since it wouldn't have a body here”

“Draco's right, can you tell which body has two life signs Poppy?”

“I'll have to check each body separately but it shouldn't be a problem. I just wanted to get the two of you involved from the beginning. I'm guessing that two sets of parents probably won't be overly happy when they find out though.”

“I hope that they are just happy that their children are home and healthy; that they let becoming grandparents be the secondary issue that it is in this situation. I suppose you should start with the witches Poppy.”

“Harry you should probably go tell Headmaster Longbottom that he needs to let all the parents and the Ministry as well as St. Mungos that the young people have returned. I'll just help Poppy and then talk to Ronald and Blaise.”

Harry nodded then disapparated.

“I”m never going to get used to his ability to do that inside the wards of the Castle.”

“Well Poppy I've learned that the easiest way is to just ignore anything out of the ordinary that happens. It's worked for me with Harry and the boys as well. They did a wandless wordless Accio on their second birthday and have built on that little feat ever since.”

“You don't have to tell me Professor; back in their third year Blaise had a fever that required him to spend the night in the Hospital Wing. Late that night I went to check on him and found this beautiful Eagle perched on the headboard of the bed. Later it was a magnificent lion stretched out on the bed. Before the night was done he had become the other two school mascots. I've never heard of thirteen year olds able to do the Animagus transformation let alone with four different forms. I didn't ask but I assume Ronald is able to do the same thing.”

“Yes they both can do the four mascots though their forms do differ. What's worse is that the first time they successfully transformed was before they came to Hogwarts as students and before they got their wands. Even more frustrating is that I still can't do the transformation and Harry refuses to try anymore.”

“Oh my.”

“Well I suppose we should start trying to find out where that extra life sign is coming from. We'll start with the Witches and and then move onto the Wizards if we have to. Poppy will you be able to tell the difference between a pregnancy and another entity that is piggybacking on one of our youngsters?”

“I would think so but we won't know for sure until I get started.”

 

 

“Welcome Home everyone. I'm sure that you have many amazing stories about your time away from home. Professor Potter has gone to tell the Headmaster that you are back. They'll let your families and the Ministry know that you are back in your bodies. Madame Pomphrey needs to check you out first. So line up with the Witches first.”

“Let me know what you find Poppy.”

“No problem Draco. Since they seem to be having problems standing up I'll just go to them. It will save time.”

Draco moved to the beds where his sons, Blaise and Ronald, were trying to stand up and not succeeding.

“What is the matter? The two of you had fewer problems standing up before your first birthday.”

“Well Father we've been in four legged bodies since we were taken away so it's taking us some time to get used to only standing on two legs.”

“I suppose that makes sense Ronald. How have the two of you been. Harry and I have missed you more than you can know.”

“Well Father we solved the problem we were tasked with and another planet has been saved from the Dark Lord. Well we think it was the Dark Lord but we don't know absolutely.”

“It was Voldemort Ronald but I'm reasonably sure that we will never have to deal with him again. Some other planet will have to put up with him but the likelihood of any of us coming into contact with the bastard is vanishingly small.”

“Well boys I'm certain you have an amazing story to tell but we should wait until Harry is with us so that you don't have to tell it too many times. I'll just go and see what is taking him so long. Of course I have to walk to the Headmaster's office instead of apparating like Harry can.”

“Blaise are my eyes messed up or have you somehow gained weight while we were away?”

“I don't know the answer to that question brother mine but I'm sure Madame Pomphrey will be able to tell us as soon as she checks us out.”

“Blaise you never did tell me what happened during the time you were missing.”

“I talked to the evil magic user before he disapparated away to wherever he was going to leave OBSOJB from. He basically told me that the only reason we were able to defeat him was because he had to use magical power to animate the bodies he occupied which used power that otherwise he would have used against us. Plus since he started his war of conquest from the Islands he had very little magical power available to him compared to what his foes had available to them. He felt that fact allowed BTMBO time to figure out how to bring us to OBSOJB to fight him. What upset him was that since BTMBO put us into living bodies we didn't have to waste power like he did. He also was upset that he couldn't figure out how BTMBO was able to use living bodies since he hadn't been able to do that. I got the feeling that he felt that his having to use dead bodies was very unfair. He told me just before he left that if he never saw a Potter or a Malfoy again it would be too soon. The very last thing he said was: Poor little Harry and Draco won't get that favor. I have absolutely no idea what that is supposed to mean.”

“Where do you think he went this time?”

“There is no way to tell except that it wasn't back to Earth. It is also very unlikely that anyone from this new planet would be able to find us like BTMBO did since OBSOJB would be in the way.”

“That makes sense Blaise but I'm going to have to have Madame Pomphrey check my eyes since I swear you look bigger now than you did five minutes ago.”

“When I first woke up the evil magic user did say something about how Potter and Malfoy would be very disappointed with his gift to them. He was just mumbling it and I don't think he realized I was awake enough to hear him. I have no idea what he meant and I certainly don't know how anything he did to my souls on OBSOJB could affect my body here on Earth. I do know that my body, back on OBSOJB, felt different, in some way, from the time I woke up after he captured me and when BTMBO sent us home than it felt vefore I was stupid enough to let him capture me.”

“Well Blaise you have to remember that magic can do wonderful things but I have no doubt that Father and Dad will be able to cure anything he may have done to you or any of us for that matter.” 

Madame Pomphrey had reached Blaise and Ronald and had waved her wand over them just like she had done with the other returned souls. Harry, Draco, and Neville had reached the boys as well.

“Professors I'd like a word with you in private.”

“Fine Poppy. Boys do you think you are able to walk again? Why don't you go join your friends while we discuss what Madame Pomphrey has found out about the health of your group.”

“Sure Father. Hello Headmaster, did you get my message?”

“Yes I did Ronald, and I don't think I've ever seen Justin quite so serious as he was when he considered what your message meant. I'm sure that he will be happy when you start your courtship. Romilda and I will be happy to have you join the Longbottom family if that is how it turns out. I'm sure that Romilda will prefer that you take the Longbottom name rather than Justin take Potter though.”

“Thank you sir. Come along Blaise we have to walk some of the weight you are gaining off before you explode. You'll have to help me decide if I want to stay Ronald Potter or become Ronald Longbottom since I have no doubt that when all is said and done Justin and I will be a bonded couple.”

“Ronald can't you be serious for even one second. I take that back since we both know who your favorite relatives are and everyone knows they are never serious for even one second.”

“What fun would that be and what would the Uncle Twins think if I didn't pick on you as much as I do. But really Blaise you are gaining weight as we stand here.”

The two young wizards carefully walked to the front of the Hospital Wing where the others of their group were standing.

“Well Poppy where is that extra life sign coming from?”

“Blaise, Professor Malfoy. Some how his internal organs are transfiguring and moving themselves within his body so that the fetus will be able to develop. I also detected a spot on his abdominal wall that will become an opening to allow the birth of the baby. What is even move amazing than the pregnancy itself, and I have to admit that the pregnancy is an amazing thing, is the speed at which every thing is happening. If it continues at this rate the baby will be born within two months.”

“What?”

“If the pregnancy continues at the rate it is going at; at this minute you and Harry will be grandfathers by the end of August.”

“Draco you can start breathing any time. So we're going to be grandfathers in a couple of months. Can you really say that is more amazing than what Blaise and Ronald have already done in their young lives?”

“If you put it that way love I suppose I can live with the fact of becoming a grandfather at forty. But Harry Potter this grandchild better be sorted into Slytherin.”

 

 

EPILOGUE  
ten years later

 

Grand Hall  
Malfoy Manor  
Wiltshire  
7 PM Saturday 15 June 2030

Blaise Potter-Malfoy and Ronald Malfoy-Potter were making sure that the House Elves had properly prepared the Grand Hall for the Reunion Party that was scheduled to begin in thirty minutes.

“Really Blaise why are we wasting our time checking up on the Elves? They have never let us down before and now that Nobby is bonded to Heidi they really aren't going to do anything less than perfection since Dobby and Juanda don't want to look inferior to their daughter-in-law. Who knew that House Elves have superiority complexes about what country they come from? Who knew that in the House Elf world Lichtenstein is higher rated than Britain? It still amazes me how quickly Heidi captured Nobby's heart when she moved here when Father convinced you to move into the Manor with your family.”

“Well I fell for Fredricka just as quickly as Nobby fell for Heidi so it shouldn't have surprised you. Lichtenstein is a nice enough country but it's so small. The most amazing thing about the House Elf world is that the most important country is Sikkim? Who in the Wizarding or Muggle worlds even knows where Sikkim is located?”

“Well Brother mine you knew how big Vaduz was when you married into the Creevey family. It surprised everyone when Fredricka agreed to move to Britain. Is she going to let your twins go to Hogwarts or will she send them to Die Roaming-Schule?”

“We haven't discussed it yet, after all the twins are only two, but Reggie will definitely be going to Hogwarts. I'm sure we'll send the twins to Die Roaming-Schule for their primary education and we'll decide whether they finish there or at Hogwarts when they turn eleven. Don't tell any of her family but Fredricka was more than willing to move here. She was a big city Witch living in a small town Wizarding community.”

“Wiltshire isn't considered Big City though.”

“That's true enough but London is within easy apparition distance for her and it is more Big City than any place she could easily get to from Vaduz.”

“It still amazes me that Father lets you call Regis; Reggie. Actually it still amazes me that he let you name him Regis Raphael in the first place.”

“Father is the ultimate Slytherin since he knows what battles to fight and when to retreat without wasting resources on a battle he can't win. He didn't say anything when you named your boy Peregrine. I want to be there when Perry wants to know why you named him after a Hobbit.”

“Well it's simple enough; Peregrine Took was involved in a serious quest and I was involved in a very serious quest in order to get a son in the first place.”

“That reminds me Ronald, don't tell that story again tonight. Whatever you do never tell Perry that story.”

“Why not? It's a very interesting story and I tell it very well. Of course I'd never tell my son the physical details of his conception.”

“It embarrasses Justin, that's why. He puts up with a lot from you so he shouldn't have to be embarrassed every time you want to tell that story.”

“He's never said anything to me.:

“Of course not, Ronald. Think about it; if he couldn't get hard enough to fuck you without all the work you had to do to stimulate him do you really think he's going to tell you to quit telling your favorite story. I know you love him and he loves you but brother mine just this one time don’t' tell the story about how you had to stimulate Justin with a huge dildo so that he could stay hard enough for you to ride him so that Father's potion would be able to get you pregnant. Why did you use Father's potion instead of Dad's spells? As many times as I've heard you tell the story I don't ever remember you telling that part.”

“You're right, why didn't I ever think of that? To be truthful I trust Father's potion skills more than Dad's spell work.”

“You've never thought of it Brother mine, even though you were a Ravenclaw you could've been the biggest Gryffindor in history just as easily.”

“Says the Slytherinish Badger.”


End file.
